


Defrosting of the frozen heart

by Hellangelofdeath



Series: Frost to the Heart [2]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Fear, Fluff, Gen, Past Abuse, eating disorder not specified, tooth fairy and sandy are not said by name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 03:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8233775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellangelofdeath/pseuds/Hellangelofdeath
Summary: The fear is still there three years later, how are they meant to solve something they don't know.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This took me a super long time to post, I've had it written for a while. i'm sorry if they is any spelling mistakes.

North noticed that whenever something went wrong Jack made sure that he was always out of the way so that he wasn’t used for people to vent off their anger. He also knew that Bunny felt awful for what he did to Jack, he had been angry, that Easter had been stopped because of Jack’s antics. It wasn’t until a week later did they notice that they had been no snow days, when they found out that Jack had been sleeping in the snow the whole time they were annoyed at the spirits that had originally hurt Jack and then they had also been slightly annoyed at Bunny for him hurting Jack as well.

The flinching still went on even three years after he start living with North. The other guardians did some research into it, they noticed that Jack barely took off his jacket and when he did the other guardians weren’t around to see. They also noticed that Jack didn’t leave the North Pole in the other seasons and was also a lot more afraid in every other season apart from winter. It was a month after the guardians had found out about the changes in Jack in the different seasons, it was a normal day when they hear the sound of smashing of glass. They all rush into the other room to find Jack hiding in the corner shaking. “I-I’m really sorry, I will clean it up promise, don’t hit me please” he stuttered out the sentence, at the end of the sentence the other guardians felt their hearts break, did he really believe that he was going to be hit because of a smashed glass.

“Buddy, we aren’t going to hurt you, I promise. Want to tell me why you think we were going to hit you. Bunny said after a moment, he didn’t hate the kid anymore and if he was been honest he was afraid for his young friend. “Other sprits, my snow spoils their holidays so they let me know how annoyed they are that I existed, so I try and stay away. I wasn’t sure if they had made you all hate me as well, I tried not to make you hit me” all of their anger increased not at Jack but at the sprits that had hurt him.

They all gave each other looks to say ‘we need to sort this out, but don’t let Jack know about our plan’ after a pause Bunny looked over at Jack who was next to his arm. “Buddy North is going to clean up the glass, let’s go to the other room so that North can tidy up” he picked Jack up and started to walk towards the door, they all noted the flinch when Bunny picked him up. Bunny also noticed that Jack once again didn’t weigh anything, Bunny led them both into the other room. After a pause he quietly spoke “want to tell me the sprits that did this” he tried not to scare the kid. They was no answer he didn’t push for one.

After some time Jack feel asleep on Bunny’s shoulder, a few minutes later the rest of the guardians came through from the kitchen, Bunny quickly told them to stay quiet, he then lifted Jack up again and took him to his room, he stopped the temptation to shiver at the chill in the room. He quickly left the room after that so that he didn’t wake him up. He walked into the other room and said that they needed to do something about the sprits that had hurt Jack. The rest of them agreed he was like their little brother.


End file.
